With today's mobile computers and client systems, extension of battery life and conservation of electrical demands on power supply has become a priority. However, extending the battery life and conservation of power of a mobile computer/client system has become more challenging. High powered processors, circuits, devices and displays provided in today's mobile computers/client systems consume more power than ever before. In order to achieve maximum interoperability between devices on the platform and a non-compromised end-user experience intermediate/differing power levels of devices also need to be utilized along with leveraging the optional set of components for a specific functionality. Therefore there is an increasing need to find ways to allocate power consumption without sacrificing performance.
Furthermore, with the introduction of new architectures and hot plug capability features for add-in cards/devices, there is a further need for systems to be capable of properly allocating power efficiently to existing devices not in reduced power states and any new device(s) dynamically added to the system. This power allocation should be based on the power resources requested by devices, a prioritized scheme for power allocation and user controlled device/power/performance profiles of operation.